


尤桐   壁尻

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	尤桐   壁尻

桐人被卡住了。

被完美地卡在墙壁里，不上不下地卡住腰，屁股推不进去，上半身也拉不出来。

虽然他很想就这样下线，但这个游戏最让人诟病的一点，就是如果打到的装备和金钱不存入家中，下次上线时就会全部清零。

所以他只能这样呆呆地卡在墙里，等待尤吉欧收到通知消息后赶来救他。

“可恶……要是我没想抄近道……”

都是那个洞的错，桐人恶狠狠地想。如果墙上没有出现贴图错误，他就不会为了赶时间钻这个洞，也不会钻的半路被卡死在墙上。

不过运气最差的还是他钻到一半时，游戏的程序员突然发现墙有漏洞，又好死不死迅速修复了，搞得他现在身体和墙壁这个“无法损坏物体”产生冲突，卡得严丝合缝。

“既然发现墙有洞，倒是发现一下在钻洞的我啊……”

挣扎几下没什么用，反而累了。桐人放弃，像条挂在墙上风干的死鱼一样软绵绵地放松身体，开始数地面上的草。

风吹过，仿真的树叶晃动发出沙沙声，伴随由远及近的细碎声响。等到脚步声停在身边了，桐人才意识到有人来了，就在墙的另一头。

“……喂！喂——！是尤吉欧吗！”

大声呼喊，溺水似的蹬了几下脚，但是来的人只是叹了口气，传到这头时已经轻到听不轻，接着再没有声音。

来的人真的是尤吉欧吗？桐人突然从脊骨开始变冷。

“真，真是的！别吓我嘛！”笑声有些颤抖，桐人努力搭话，“还在生气吗？不是吧尤吉欧，我们俩还需要冷战？都是大男人放开点……呀！”

说着说着屁股被打了一巴掌，真实的疼痛，惊得桐人声音都拔尖了。

出生以来还没被任何人用手打过屁股，桐人有点生气，但那头的人打完他开始走来走去，是陌生人的可能性也是有的，因此桐人吓得没敢发火。

“……别这样啦，认真的。”

带了点不明显的哭腔，桐人抓紧草皮抖抖嗦嗦：“我不是认错了吗？和别的女孩子共处一室，还和她说说笑笑是我的不对……但讲讲道理，那也不是我主动……诶等等等等你干什么！”

走来走去的脚步声停了，然后下半身一凉，裤子连着内裤被整个脱了下来，裸露的臀肉被啪地一拍，这回是直击肉体的痛了。

“你……你到底要我怎样嘛……尤吉欧……”

事到如今反而希望那边的人是尤吉欧了，被不知名的人袭击并打屁股，桐人哭都不敢哭，只能努力蜷着腿往墙的地方靠。

“别这样吓我啦……让我道歉或者什么都好，但你别这样，什么都不说……”

手边的一小撮草坪都被抓秃了，缩着屁股等待着不知道会不会到来的第三次巴掌，桐人突然感觉到一双手贴在拍红的地方，安抚性的轻轻揉了揉。

“……什么？”

手很热，屁股也很热，但比较起来还是手掌的温度更烫一点。严丝合缝贴在皮肤上，暖暖的很舒服……

可惜舒服了一小会就变了味，手的揉捏方法越来越色情，另一只手都用上了，包裹着两个肉团来回揉弄，渐渐屁股上的皮似乎都变薄了，变得敏感，桐人不用想也知道肯定红透了。

“别，我说你……啊！你好烦啊想做回家再做不行吗！”

就算被揉到勃起，桐人也还是生气地吼他。正把两瓣臀肉往中间挤的手停下了，然后离开，桐人松了一口气，屁股往下塌的同时臀缝里塞进了一根柱体，热热的硬硬的，上面的血管还在兴奋地跳动。

“……”

猜出这是什么，但难以相信。桐人反射性转过头，却因为墙的阻挡什么都看不到，只能用屁股感受巨大的肉棒一点点对准他的穴口，然后塞进一个头部，最后缓慢而坚定地插到底。

“……唔……你……”

没有润滑，毕竟对经常做爱的桐人而言，后面塞个棒棒已经不是很困难了。虽然有些微撕裂感，也在被顶到底时被戳到前列腺的快感代替了。

唯一的问题是，插进他体内的这个人到底是不是尤吉欧。

“尤……吉欧……！别……开玩笑了……呃……”

下半身被一撞一撞往前，因为被卡住的原因只能被动地将撞击全部接受，没有任何缓冲，肉穴里的敏感点被一次次狠狠擦过，然后龟头又刺进更软嫩的深处。

这种肏干方法无比熟悉，每次和尤吉欧走在外面被调笑不要带坏好孩子的都是桐人，而只有他们俩才知道，真正在床上掌握主导权的从来都是尤吉欧。每一个被干到再也无法射出、甚至不小心失禁的夜晚，桐人都是失去意识任随尤吉欧摆动自己的身体，把后续清理处理完毕。

无比熟悉……但不能完全确定。

“喂、喂……！唔……你倒是，说句话……啊！”

裸露的膝盖跪在草地上，随着撞击前后蹭着粗糙的地面。墙那头还是没人说话，不过那人代替语言抬起桐人一条腿，环在腰上，像前靠了一点抱着桐人的屁股干得更狠了。

“………………太里面了！不要……太深了……！”内脏都要被搅动的恐惧让桐人惊呼出身，想要逃开却怎么也办不到，只能努力蹬腿，结果屁股被惩罚地打了一巴掌。

清脆的巴掌声击碎了桐人最后一道心理防线，更何况被打的时候穴里还塞着肉棒，心理和生理双重打击，他嘴巴一撇没忍住，低声啜泣起来。

“……呜……呜呜……搞什么……我到底做错，唔……做错什么了……”

哭的声音很小，桐人发现自己的肉茎在这么可怜兮兮的情况下依然硬挺，还被肏得流出前列腺液，不顾主人的悲伤爽得快射了，更加难过。

“尤吉欧……呜……尤吉欧……”

哭的只能喊出这个名字，桐人一抖一抖，一个哭嗝没忍住清晰地溢了出来，接着肏干的动作突然停了。

他听见一个疑惑的声音：“桐人？你哭了吗？”

“……！尤吉欧！”

心里悬的大石头落下，恐惧消散，桐人挣扎着扑腾几下，这会破涕为笑了。

“你终于说话了！你知不知道我有多害怕……如果不是你那我真的死了算了……”

“……我们不是在吵架吗。”桐人听见他嘟哝，“我现在还在生气哦？每次都这样，你和女孩子开开心心，吃醋的只有我……”

“对不起啦……”

一放下心绷着的弦完全松了，桐人放心地软了腰，肉棒从穴里滑出来，尤吉欧揽住他的胯，往上抬高又肏到底。

没有任何一点心理准备，这一下又深又重，紧接着磨到让他尾椎骨都酸麻的点，小幅度抽插着。桐人有些惊慌，努力回头看着墙问。

“等一下，啊，等……为什么要……！别做了……唔……”

是非常生气吗？为什么还要做啊？白日宣淫的羞耻现在才浮上来，桐人咬着下嘴唇努力不发出呻吟。

“……一开始本来只是生气的。”尤吉欧呼出一口气，手摸到他的屁股上，“但是看见它们变红了……一下就，很色情……”

这难道要怪自己吗？！桐人震惊了，抖着腰想把肉棒挤出去，结果却越含越深，搞得像他主动送上屁股一样。

“反正现在也没有人在，我们速战速决。”得出这么一个结论，尤吉欧最后握了一把桐人处在射精边缘的肉茎说。

“……所以！倒是回家……啊，啊……再做……别……”

“……你撅着屁股卡在墙上那我能忍吗。”小声念了一句，尤吉欧轻轻抠着桐人性器顶端，揉着小孔催促射精，另一只手按着他的小腹往自己身下靠，睾丸拍在红彤彤的臀肉上，发出不输给手拍出来的声响。

“别弄！别弄前面……啊啊啊……！不行了……要出来，唔……！”

肉茎可怜地在尤吉欧手里抽搐，随后喷出一股白色液体。与此同时本来就灼热得不行的后穴收紧了，被拍肿的臀部紧紧贴着小腹下侧，臀缝在抽出时裹着露在外面的部分，完全是另一种享受了。

桐人还处于高潮后的余韵中，然而尤吉欧明显没有给他休息时间，次次碾开脆弱的肉壁顶进深处，屁股两团肉都被迫压扁了，柔软地挤出一个弧度，然后尤吉欧就以这个深度往里射精。

和体温比相对微凉的浓精涌入体内，桐人手指都抠进泥土里，闭着眼睛祈祷快点停止，接着感觉到臀缝靠近尾椎骨的地方被揉了揉。

“……你干什么！”

莫非还想再来一次？桐人色厉内荏地喊叫，听见尤吉欧很稀奇地隔着墙对他说。

“这里都像乳沟一样了……”又被揉了一次，“肿起来了，好软啊……”

没有力气撑起身体只能可悲地趴在地上，桐人吐出嘴里不小心吃到的草，警告他。

“你不要想……”

“再来一次吧？反正机会难得。”

声音像平时一样无邪，吐出的内容却如恶魔一般。

“我可还没完全原谅你哦？在你认真道歉前我是不会停下的……”

“不是，我不是道歉了……”局势一转变成这边弱势，桐人一边在心里感叹啊又变成这样了，一边最后抵抗，“下游戏后怎么做都行，不要在这里……我的装备还没保存……”

“比起我先选择装备啊。”

“没有！我……等等！尤吉欧……！”


End file.
